A Tale of Two Trixies
by C-roc25
Summary: After another rejection, Timmy Turner loses all hope that he and Trixie Tang will ever be together. But once again a few choice words land him in a position he couldn't have possibly seen coming…
1. Same As It NEVER Was

It was Thursday afternoon at Dimmsdale Elementary. The final bell had run and all the kids where pouring out of the building, excited that tomorrow was Friday. The last thing between a weekend of freedom. You could practically hear a jumpy tune in the air.

Two girls were walking together and chit-chatting , when they were suddenly forced to halt as a small, bucked tooth boy wearing a silly pink hat stepped in there path.

"Hey, Trixie" Said Timmy Turner cheerful as he walked up to her. "I just wanted to tell you that I got tickets to the special early premiere of "The Crimson Chin 2". Trixie's aloof manner was instantly replaced with a wide eyed surprise.

"Really?" said Trixie excitement in her voice. Trixie would have killed to go to that premiere. But she couldn't let anyone know she was actually interested in a silly comic book movie, so there was no way she could use her clout as the richest and most popular girl get in. She'd just have to wait and sneak away one week-end in her boy disguise or so she thought. "How does Timmy pull this kind'a stuff off." she thought to herself.

"Yeah. And I hear there's a post credit stinger for the new Skull Squishier!" Timmy knew that was her favorite comic from the time he talked to Trixie in the comic book store as Timantha. So he was hoping that would further entice her.

"Oh that was leaked onto the internet months ago." said Trixie casually as she waved her hand. Then Trixie noticed that Veronica was giving her a narrowed side-ways glace.

"Wha did you just say?" Asked Veronica. Panic shot down Trixie as her eyes darted between the tickets to Veronica and back. She bit her lip a bit and forced the next few words out her mouth.

"I mean…I would rather go to the opening of a sewage treatment facility that be caught in a with a bunch of boys watching there overpriced nerd fuel." Said Trixie coldly.

"Wait a minute, I thought you like the Crimson Chin! Why in the world would you dress up like a 'Jack-o-bot' for Halloween if you didn't?" said Timmy in frustration.

"First of all…" Veronica spoke up in a snooty tone. "…it was Chad and Tad's idea. And Second, we only agreed to wear them because they were, like, super rare and valuable."

"So you only do anything if it makes you popular? All the time?" asked Timmy.

"Well not everything….SECURITY!" Veronica shrieked.

Just then the large bouncer appeared behind Timmy. But Timmy noticed that his right foot was bandaged up and he was standing on crutches.

"What happened to you?" Timmy asked.

"Hang-gliding accident on my vacation last week. Flew to low and nipped my leg on a tree branch.", said the Body Guard.

"And you're not making his job any easier by trying to talk to us!" said Veronica harshly.

"Now, now…I brought this on myself.", Body Guard interjected. "They said I was too heavy, but I didn't listen. But not to worry. My Insurance paid for helper dogs."

"Don't you mean helper 'dog'?", asked Timmy.

"Nope" replied the man as he raised a dog whistle to his mouth. After a few seconds of blowing, out of nowhere jumped three of the most vicious attack dogs Turner had ever seen, each at least three times his size.

"Oh-no." said Timmy as he turned to run. "

YOURMINDOKBYE!" yelled Timmy as he ran off, the dogs hot on his heels.

"Thank you." the two girls said in unison.

"Hey, no problem." said the Body Guard. "You can thank me by adhering to the state mandate weight restrictions on recreational equipment. So that the tragedy I've endured may never befall another soul." And with that he hobbled away.

As she listened to the sounds of high pitched screaming and dog barks in the distance, Trixe let out a sigh and stood there for a moment in contemplation.

"Do you ever feel bad about doing stuff like that to Timmy!" she asked herself more so than the girl next to her.

"Wha?" said Veronica, giving Trixie that same look as before.

"Well I don't mean just Timmy. All the unpopular kids. It's just…I don't know…Have you ever wanted to do…try something different?"

"You mean like going green or something. Because I did heard about this geek replanted made from the sweat of bullies." said Veronica. "If they could come up with some designer fragrances that doesn't smell like big sweaty guy then I wouldn't mind that."

"That's not exactly what I meant" said Trixie, looking down as the two walked.

"You know what's the perfect remedy for a deep down nagging feeling?" Said Veronica as she put her arm around Trixie.

" Soul searching and personal growth?" replied Trixie.

"Shoe shopping!" said Veronica gleefully.

"Oooo! That sounds way better!"

It was hours later when Timmy finally reached his house after loosing the pack of dogs. He dragged himself to the front door. And as he stood up, the door opened to reveal Vicky the babysitter with a wicked grin on her face.

"HA-Ha-ha-ha." laughed Vicky evilly as she whipped her head back, lighting flashing and thunder clapping around her. "ARE YOU READY FOR A WORLD…OF…pain?"

Vicky got good look at the boy and cringed. Timmy was covered with an entire afternoon's worth of bite and claw marks. His cloths where torn and soaked with of dog saliva, and he was dirty and bruised from head to toe. Vicky watched as he swayed back and forth, struggling to keep his balance.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Dogs! Dogs… Big Dogs!" babbled Timmy as he shambled his way past Vicky.

"Oh man! Even I feel bad for you. And sometimes I killed a day just lurking an ice patch in front of an old folks home. Oh man there was this one time…ah well you've seen my Tube-You channel." Vicky cut herself short, seeing that Timmy was, or possible incapable of listening to her.

"You mom order a pizza…naturally, I ate it all…but there's penalty of those parmesan cheese and crushed pepper packets." she said in the nicest manner possible for Vicky.

"No thanks…." replied Timmy. "If you don't mind…I think I'll just…take a bath in peroxide and call it a night." Timmy then begin slowly creep up the stairs, struggling for every inch.

"Do you need any HEEE-ump!" Vick seemed to gag on the last word. "HEEELLL-gak!…HEEEELLL-pul! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…" Vicky tried repeatedly in vain to pronounce the word, her face almost turning purple.

"No, no!" Timmy finally said. "I can handle it from here." said Timmy.

"Ok…just…don't die." said Vicky casually as she returned to living room to watch TV.

"That could not have gone any worse." Timmy said out loud as he stood there in his underwear, trying in vain to changing into his pajamas but still hadn't quite recovered his coordination. Just then a quick puff of smoked appeared in the room with a 'Poof'. It dispersed to reveal three fairies hovering in mid air, two of which seemed just as ragged as Timmy.

"I though we'd never lose those dogs." Said Wanda. "They sure did a number on you, Sport." Wanda waved her wand and the pajamas that Timmy was struggling with instantly poofed onto Timmy. Wanda waved her wand again and Timmy was teleported to his bed. Wanda flew over to his side and raised her wand up again. This time the wand itself turned into a thermos. The cup separated itself and floated in mid-air as Wanda unscrewed the top pour out the contents.

"Careful. It's hot." she said. as the cup floated over to Timmy. He saw that it was warm chicken soup. He softly smiled as he grasped it with both hand and took a few sips.

"Yeah, if our lives were still a TV series, this afternoon would be the episode they ban because of the gratuitous violence." said a haggard Cosmo trying to hold on to Poof, who was spared the wrath of the dogs and just as wide eyed and bushy tailed as ever.

"I don't care about that. I just want Trixie to give me a chance." said Timmy after a big gulp of soup.

"Maybe you should stop giving her so many chances. Did you ever think about that?" said Wanda.

"It's not her fault, Wanda. She's just afraid to come out and admit she likes comics and video games and dead frogs and all of that stuff." said Timmy.

"There's being insecure. And then there's seating dogs on people. That girl is just… a big meanie!" said Wanda in a huff.

"WANDA!" said Cosmo, a gasped as he covered Poof ears.

"Listen…I…I don't know… have you ever seen something in someone that no one else saw… ah, you probably don't understand." said Timmy.

Wanda glanced back and look at Cosmo holding their son. Poof took his little stubby little hand and shoved it right up Cosmo's nose. He pulled it out to reveal a large booger.

"Hey! Give that back! It's not harvest yet and I'm trying to winner a blue ribbon this year." protested Cosmo. Then he snort up the booger back into his nostril. Poof just giggled at that.

"I think I know exactly what you mean." said Wanda. "Well…maybe…you could always wish to be just a little bit more popular again. You've had a lot more experience since you made that wish." mused Wanda. "Maybe your can handle it now."

"No way…" objected Timmy. "I don't even want to risk losing you or my friends again." But the look of stern resolve on the boy's face gave way to a frown. "I'm just going to have to face that Trixie's popularity is more important than anything to her." Timmy drank the last of the soup and handed the cup to Wanda. She returned it to the thermos, which then changed back to her wand. Timmy laid back and buried himself in the covers.

"Ahh, cheer up Timmy." said Cosmo. "You still got that movie to look forward to. And tomorrow is an other day!"

"Yeah, I guess. Good night guys." said Timmy.

"Good night, Timmy" said Wanda and Cosmo, just before the family of fairies turned into fish.

"I wonder if things would have turned out any different… if Trixie was never as popular?" said Timmy as he slowly fell asleep. " Yeah…I wish…"

The two older goldfish knew that their godson was merely musing, and they too drifted off. Which means no one was awake to see the youngest inhabitant of the fish bowl, who was still wide awake, gleefully shake his rattle as he recited a small "Poof! Poof!

"TIMMY! WAKE UP, SWEETHEART OR YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." Mom shouted from downstairs. Timmy slowly cracked open each of his eyes. Even with the extra sleep, he was still drained from yesterday. He slowly turned in bed to face the goldfish bowl. Inside he saw the three fish. The two big ones were stretching and yawning as the younger one, excitedly swam circles around them.

"Good Morning, Sport!" said Wanda.

"A little help." said Timmy in a groggy manner. With only a nod of understanding and a smile the two fish raised their wands. And in a duel poof, Timmy was out of bed, which was now made, and dressed.

"Muchas Gracias." said Timmy as he made his way across the room. Timmy opened the door to his closet and an avalanche of comics fell out. After a few moments of shifting Timmy's head finally popped out of the top of pile.

"What the…I don't remember having this many comic books." said Timmy freeing his arms. After shaking his head he looked down to examine the comics.

"Oh my gosh!" said Timmy as one comic in particular caught his eye. "A first addition **Crimson Chin 11**! This is one of the rarest comics ever!" Timmy held up the comic book, his boyish enthusiasm overriding his better judgment, undid the back flap of the plastic sleeve and removed it for a closer expectation.

He carelessly tossed the sleeve aside and opened the book wide. As Timmy flipping through the comic, a small piece of paper fell out of between one of the pages.

"What's this?" Timmy picked up the paper only to see "Happy Birthday Timmy" written on it in very elegant handwriting. But in place of a signature, the was an imprint of a pair of lips in light purple lipstick.

"A gift from Grandma?", remarked Cosmo as the family of fairies mover closer.

"Do you know what this means?", asked Wanda rhetorically.

"Yeah, there goes the collectors value!" said Timmy as he open up the comic to revile a panel with the Crimson Chin sporting purple lipstick, another imprint where the message pressed against the comic.

"No!" nagged Wanda. "It means that someone's been in your room last night. Aren't the least bit alarmed."

"Hhmmm…well I know I have some girl who doesn't really know my birthday and apparently likes my enough to break into my house just to leave rare comics. Sooooooooooo… no." replied Timmy. He then remembered why he went to the closet, "Oh-oh, still late! Deal with possibly dangerous stalker after school." yelled Timmy as he grabbed his backpack.

Timmy slide down the banister and ran to the kitchen. Both Mom and Dad were sitting at different ends of the table.

"Morning Dad. Morning Mom." said Timmy as he jumped up to the table and poured himself a glass of milk and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Morning Son" said the two in unison. "Oh, by the way. The lawn mower is broken again." said Mom to Dad. Timmy cringed at the idea of the man who once went to the emergency room for 3rd degree burns for trying to fix an egg beater…going anywhere near the lawnmower.

"No problem." said Dad cheerful. "It'll be a snap. I've already got some help with it.", said Dad as he winked at Timmy. Timmy's eyes sank and he nearly choked on his milk.

"I'm sorry, Dad! I can't help you tomorrow…I'm really busy." said Timmy. Dad look at his son with slight confusion.

"Well, I wasn't talking about…", started Dad.

"Oh Man! Is that the bus? Gotta go!" interrupted Timmy as he shot up from the table and head towards the front door. Mom and Dad just looked at each other for a moment before Dad spoke up.

"Since when has he been riding the Bus?"

"Wait! Wait!" yelled Timmy as he ran across his lawn. But it was to late the bus was already at the end of the block and finally turned out of sight. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof just then reappeared on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Sorry about that, Sport!" said Wanda.

"Ah man! I wish I didn't have to walk to school." said the down-trotted Timmy, not really wishing but just talking out loud as he started down the sidewalk. But just as Wanda and Cosmo were about raise their wands, a huge white limo with gold trim rolled up to the side walk. Timmy and the three birds looked on as the driver stepped out and without a glance went and opened the back door.

"Ooo! Nice one guys." Timmy said to the three fairies in disguise. The fairies simply looked at each other in confusion.

"Good Morning, Young Timmy." said the driver in a friendly manner. "And how are we this morning?"

"Umm…Good… and how are you?" responded Timmy as he jumped into the vehicle. I thought it was a little funny that neither Cosmo nor Wanda was the driver or…the limo for that matter.

"Very Good, Sir. Thank you for asking." The driver than shut the door, promptly returned to the front and drove off. Meanwhile Timmy was getting comfortable in the spacious vehicle. He set his backpack beside him, stretched his legs out and placed his hands behind his head to lean back. He glanced around to see the limo had everything, even a mini-fridge.

"This is awesome." Said Timmy. As he opened the door, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof reappeared as bottles of water. "It was really nice of you guys to do this instead of just poofing me to school. I really appreciate this after the day I had yesterday." said Timmy.

"Umm…I don't think we did this." said Wanda. Timmy thought for a second.

"Wait, so if none of you did this, then why…" But before Timmy could finish his sentence, the limo stopped, jerking Timmy a little. The boy looked out the tinted windows. But to his surprise, instead of the school, he was now in the front of a large white mansion.

"Wait a minute. Is this…" But before Timmy could even finish his sentence he saw something that simultaneously answered his question…but then immediately raised so many more.

There on the steps of the mansion stood the girl Turner had seen many times before. But at that moment, it was like he was looking at her for the first time all over again.

I place of her usual white boots and skit was a pair of purple sneakers and blue jeans. She was wearing the same light purple-pink turtle neck, except the sleeves now ended at her four arms. Her hair, which was usually perfectly brushed and primed, now hung down in wild and messy, but not unpleasant, cascade. But the biggest difference was the fact that a pair of thin rimmed glasses now framed her eyes. It couldn't be…but it was. It was Trixie Tang.

Appearing to be in a rush herself, she ran up to the limo door and opened it before the driver could even get out. Timmy moved over slightly as she hopped in the back seat.

"Thanks, Scott." she said to the driver. The Driver just nodded in the rear-view mirror and started driving. "Sorry. I was late this morning. So I sent Scott to pick you up with out me."

Timmy couldn't answer. He just watched in amazement and confusion as Trixie pulled an old, woren "Dimmsdale" cap from her back pocket and begin to fold her hair up. After a few moments of hassling with it, she placed the cap over her hair and spent a few seconds more adjusting it.

But unlike the way she wore it when she was in boy disguise, Timmy noticed that she adjusted the brim to show her face. Trixie then turned to Timmy with a smile on her face and asked, "Do I look alright?"

Timmy, still taken back by this sight, just sat there with his mouth open. Trixie finally noticed his expression and her smile turned to a slight frown.

"Or should I say…are you alright?" asked Trixie. Timmy finally shook himself out of his state of vegetation.

"Ahh…yeah I'm ok and you…" said Timmy as he started thinking about her first question. He looked her over again, still trying to process the image that sat in front of him. Despite the radical changes, Timmy could do noting but completely approve her appearance. But the best was how Trixie herself looked at Timmy. Her eyes radiated a warmth that Timmy had seen directed at him only a few precious times. Timmy couldn't help but melt at the sight of them, even if the were now behind a pair of lenses.

"You look…Amazing!" said Timmy smiling, his shock now being replaced with a comfortable daze.

"Ah, your so sweet. Timmy." said Trixie.

"You remembered my name?" said Timmy, once again being jerked back to reality.

"Ahh…what's that supposed to mean?" giggled Trixie.

"Umm…nothing…it's just…does any of this seem strange to you." asked Timmy. Trixie moved her eyes around the interior of the Limo.

"What like…a funny smell or something…" replied Trixie. "…Because I had some drive thru in here the other day. I'm sure I didn't drop any onion but you never know. The way they cut them, there like little…"

"No…" interrupted Timmy. " I mean does anything that you and I are doing RIGHT NOW… seem strange_ to you." Trixie's eyebrows lowed into a hard line as she smirked._

"_Not really. After all, we've been riding to school together since Kindergarten…Duh."_


	2. A Sprint Down Memory Lane

As soon as the white limo pulled up to the school, the back door popped open and out jumped Timmy Turner. He then started to make a B-line for the building.

"Timmy? Where are you going so fast?" asked Trixie as she stepped out. Timmy immediately skid to a stop and tried to think.

"I…aaaaaa got to go the bathroom…really bad!" said Timmy as he looked back for a split second before darting off.

"Well, Ok. I'll see you inside…I guess…" said Trixie, slightly confused herself.

Timmy Turner ran into the nearest bathroom. He quickly pushed open all the stalls to see if they were occupied. When he was certain no one was around he went into the last stall and shut the door.

"Ok Guys. Team huddle!" said Timmy out loud. Just then the family of fairies poofed onto the bathroom wall as crude drawing, blending in with the graffiti that peppered the facility.

"Did you hear what Trixie said? She made it sound like we've been hanging out our entire lives. What gives?" distressed Timmy.

"Well, all I know is that I had nothing to do with it this time…Feels nice!" said Cosmo.

"Ok…we just need to try and think back. Did any of us do or say anything lately that could have caused this?" asked Wanda looking from face to face. Everyone place a finger on their lip in contemplation.

"What a minute!", said Timmy. "I said something last night. Something about Trixie and…popular."

"Yeah we heard you. But were though it was the concussions and maulings talking." said Cosmo.

"So if we didn't grant the wish…then…" started Wanda, but then her eyes shot open . She peered at Cosmo and Timmy and could tell from the look on their faces that they just had the same epiphany.

"Poof!" they all said in unison. Poof merely giggled and shook his rattle.

"No, no! Bad Baby Poof! No altering the fabric of reality." said Cosmo as he picked up the baby. Poof just continued to giggle. Then he suddenly stopped as an rumbling rose up from his stomach. As a pungent odor waffled to everyone's nostrils, it was apparent what had just happened .

"Great…not only did he fudge up the universe. But…" started Cosmo, but he was quickly interrupted by Wanda.

"Just go home and change Poof while we sort this out!" said Wanda abruptly. With that both Cosmo and Poof were gone.

"I still don't understand. How come I don't know about anything that happened. I still made the wish, right?" said Timmy.

"Well, Sport, it's a built in precaution in every wish." said Wanda. "Whenever a child makes a wish that alters the timeline, only the child and the godparents remember how things were before the wish. It gives the child a chance to wish it all back to normal. Other than that everyone lives their lives as if everything was normal, including the child up to that point. Usually it works in your benefit. Like the time you wished there was no technology. Remember. You knew about everything that people had seemingly spent there whole lives without."

"But this time, I can't remember anything about me and Trixie because I still remember what things were like before. Even though were apparently friends." said Timmy.

"Best friends apparently." said Cosmo as he poofed back with his son. "Look what I found while I was changing Poof." Cosmo raised his wand a scrap book immediately fell it his hands. Timmy read the words 'Best Friends' cover.

"Oh my gosh!" he said Timmy as he opened to the first page of the book . "Look at this." He turned around so that the fairy drawings could look over his shoulder. They looked where Timmy was pointing and saw a picture of very young Timmy and Trixie playing in a sand box. Both were smiling and waving at the camera.

"We must have been in Kindergarten when this was taken." said Timmy. He scanned the pages, seeing Trixie and himself grow up before his eyes. Holidays. Birthdays. Family Barbeques. There were even group photos of Trixie with all of Timmy's other friends. And Surprisingly, at one time she was just as short as all the boys.

One picture was simply labeled 'Batting Practice'. It showed Chester up at bat and, even with all the padding and a catcher mask, it was clear that it was Trixie crouching down behind him.

The picture next to it showed Trixie sitting in a hospital bed, still in her baseball uniform, bandages wrapped a round her head and pressing an ice pack against the back of it. But despite that she had a sweet, understanding smile as looked at the boy at her bedside. It was Chester, with a sheepish grin on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Another photo showed Trixie and AJ on each side of a huge science fair trophy and in front of them a display of what appeared to be several dead frogs. "Gross!" thought Timmy.

One picture showed Timmy and Trixie standing side by side. But it was apparently just after she had gone through a growth spurt because she was now at least double his height. Timmy appeared disgruntled as Trixie held a hand representing his height and how it fell somewhere at her middle. A fact which obviously delight her from the wide grin she gave the camera.

The next photo appeared to be taken shortly after that one, only this time with Trixie sporting a new pair of glasses. Now it was Trixie in a huff, scowling with her arms crossed as Timmy held his hands up to his face, making mock glasses with his fingers, his mouth open in a frozen laugh.

The last entry was a strip of pictures taken in a photo booth. Each image showing Trixie and Timmy making silly faces at the camera. All except the last one. Both Trixie and Timmy just had an arms slung around the other and smiled at the camera.

"I can't believe it! We really are best friends!" said Timmy elated.

"Well, it shouldn't surprise you. You both do like a lot of the same things. I guess without all the pressures of popularity, she was just able to be herself." said Wanda.

"Yeah…" said Timmy softly.

"So…what do we do now?" asked Cosmo. Timmy acted as if he didn't hear the question, But really it was as if Cosmo had read his mind. He just look at that last picture of the two of them.

"Well…" he finally spoke up. "…What's the big rush…I mean… Trixie is actually talking to me. And besides I usually ride out my wishes until they get the point of life-treating. I don't see why this wish should be any different."

"Ok then." said Wanda. "But do you think you can adjust to this?"

"Are you kidding?" said Timmy in a cocky voice. "I've been thinking quick and living on my toes since I met you guys. If there's anything I can do…It's faking normal." and with that Timmy walked out the the stall and out of the bathroom. He looked around for a moment to take inventory. Same looking school. Same looking kids. "This is going to be a synch." thought Timmy as he started to walk down the hall. But he stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard a voice behind him.

"Timmy!" said Trixie as she caught up to him, carrying a back pack over each shoulder. "You left this behind." She slung the pack off and held it out.

"Oh, Thanks Trixie." said Timmy sheepishly as he took it.

"Are you sure your not sick or something. You seem a bit…off." observed Trixie.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine…never felt better, 'Old Buddy, Old Pal O'mine'. " said Timmy with a toothy smile. He realized he may have over done it when Trixie covered her mouth and giggled.

"Where did that come from?" chucked Trixie.

"A…no where…I was…just…you know…" muttered Timmy, starting to blush a little form embarrassment.

"Well…come on…Old Buddy!" Trixie teased as she motioned Timmy to walk with her.

Timmy just smiled as the to walked down the hallway side by side. He still hardly believe this was happening. They turned the corner and saw Chester , A.J. and Sanjay all standing by there lockers. Timmy walked up to his locker. Then he realized that Trixie had followed him ever step, and was now entering a combination on the locker right next to his. It was a minor detail but Timmy was ecstatic none the less.

"Hey Guys." said Trixie in a cheerful tone as she swung he locker open.

"Hey, Trixie." replied the boys.

"Oh Chester…" said Trixe as she reached it her back pack. " My parents went shopping at that new Gourmet Grocery store and I saved all the paper bags." Trixie sang-spoke the last few words.

"Oh Boy!" said Chester as he took the bags. "Dad is going to be the talk of the trailer park! Thanks, Trixie! You're the best!"

"No prob. Oh, and AJ… I pulled a few strings and found some of that new experimental unstable isotope you were talking about the other day. It should be delivered to your house by the end of the day." giggled Trixie .

"Ah Trixie, you didn't have to do that!" said AJ.

"Well, I was going to wait till your birthday. But then I found out it's only got a got a 12 day shelf life." replied Trixie.

"Well, I know what I'm doing this weekend. What do you guys have planned?" Timmy noticed that the question seemed to be directed right at Trixie and himself.

"What else? Where going to the early Premiere of 'Crimson Chin 2'." said Trixie as she pumped her fists in the air. "I'm still ticked they didn't pick 'The Iron Lung' to be the new villain but it should still be good."

"That's right." Timmy thought to himself. "I must still have those tickets and best of all, she's actually exited to go." But before Timmy could finish that thought suddenly noticed the lights in the hallway dim.

"Oh great! There goes my buzz." Timmy heard Trixie mutter through her teeth.

"Ladies and Gentleman…" said a charismatic voice over the intercom. The lovely and popular…Veronica!" At that moment the double doors at the end of the hall opened and after gust of fog in walked Veronica. At that point everyone in the hall, including the teachers stopped and clapped as the lights went back up.

"Veronica is the most popular girl in School now?" said Timmy under he's breath. " Well without Trixie, I guess that makes sense."

"Hey Veronica!" said Tad and Chad as Veronica walked by.

"Like, Hello, 'Popular Boys' Tad and Chad." said Veronica in a sweet voice as she walked by. Both boys seems to melt to the ground. Veronica waved to other kids as she made here way down the hall. But she stopped as soon as she saw Trixie and smirked a little.

"Oh, why Hello 'Girl Who's Richer Than Me, But Nowhere Near as Popular as Me Because Sha's Such a Giant Dork' Trixie." said Veronica smugly. "Like, I almost didn't see you there without your…SPLIT ENDS!" With that she knocked the brim of Trixie's cap with the back of her hand.

"Hey!" yelled Trixe as the cap fell to the ground and her long hair escaped from it's hiding spot.

"HEY!" Timmy spoke up as he quickly grabbed Trixie's hat and handed to her, all the while glaring at Veronica. "What's your problem!"

"Oh, Hiiiiiiiii Timmyyyyyyy…" said Veronica in a dreamy voice. " Don't know how I missed you either. Like, You should totally join me and the other popular kids for lunch. You can't sit at the actual table of course…but I can feed you bits of lobster under the table. How does that sound. And maybe after a grooming and shots…"

"He's not a pet, Veron-ICK-a!" said Trixie moving between her and Timmy. "So just back off."

"That's right, Trixie." said Veronica as she started staring daggers. "Hold on to your 'Man' as long as you can, huh! What's it been? About a year since you've actual been boyfriend/girlfriend ."

"Boyfriend?" said Timmy gasped Timmy. Lucky quite enough that no one seemed to notice.

"Well, now that we mentio-LOOK OUT!" yelled Trixie. Then she smiled as she saw Veronica sheik and duck to the ground in her usual manner. "Ha! I may be a giant dork. But at least on not a huge SPAZZ!" Trixie cackled.

"Laugh now. But you'll be sorry someday. AND SOON TOO!" yelled Veronica as she dusted herself off and stomped away. "I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. There's no reason for me to be! I'm not jealous." repeated Veronica over and over under breath with the crazy glazed over look that Timmy often saw on her. .

"Wow…that was weird!" said Timmy.

"I know she falls for that every time!" said Trixe as she moved back to her locker. At first she started to swap books from her locker and back pack. But then she caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror with out her cap and frowned a bit as she ran her had through her hair. Then after another few seconds she spoke up.

"Timmy…if you…wanted lobster for lunch… or anything else…you'd tell me right?" asked Trixie.

"Well actually that sounds…wait a minute!" said Timmy as he shook the idea out of his head. "Don't Veronica get to you. I like things just the way you are. I mean…as long as you like things the way they are too?" Trixie smiled warmly and bent down to give Timmy a peck on the cheek.

"Gaaaaaah…" spouted Timmy as his body went limp.

"Woo-hoo." said Chester jokingly.

"Hubba-hubba." AJ joined in.

"Get you some Strange!" shrieked Sanjay. The two other boys just glanced over at him with wide eyed expression. "What?"

"Hey Guys! What did I miss?" said a nasally voice coming from behind Timmy. He glance over his shoulder to see that it was Elmer. Except that he was missing his signature boil.

"Whoa Elmer, your boil…" started Timmy.

"WHAT? WHERE? AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Elmer as his eyes darted around the room. Then in a panic, ran passed the gang and down the halls screaming.

"Uh-oh. Better catch up to him. Who's got one of his emergency sana-gives?" said Chester.

"For the last time it's sanative!" said AJ as he reached into that locker and pulled out a syringe.

"I never saw the end of that movie. So sue me." said Chester the three boys left Trixie and Timmy standing there. Trixie shoved Timmy away a little and glared at him.

"Why'd you do that to Elmer!", said Trixie harshly. "You know he gets spooked when people talk about his old boil."

"What?' asked a very confused Timmy. " All I was going to ask him was when did he get rid of his boil."

Trixie just starred at him hard with a look of shock and confusion. Finally she grabbed him by the arm and quickly dragged him down the hallways.

"Ahh! Where are we going?" asked Timmy as he was being dragged across the floor.

"Quiet!" snapped Trixie in a whisper. "…'You-Know-Who' could be watching." Timmy had no idea who she was talking about but he didn't get the chance to ask. Trixie stopped in from of a Janitor's closet, looked around to see if any one was watching. When she was satisfied, she open the door and lifted Timmy up by his limb.

"Wow your really stro-AHHH!" said Timmy as he was quickly tossed inside. Trixie took an glance around as she went inside and closed the door.

"Ok! You are really starting to freak me out!" said Trixie firmly as she turned on the light to the cramped closet. "You did something again and I want to know what!"

"I'm sorry…I…I…" babbled Timmy trying to think of anything to say. Trixie just looked at him for a moment. Then she sighed little.

"Fine. If I can't get any answers from you…can I at least talk to Cosmo and Wanda."


	3. Another Door Opens

Timmy just stood there with his mouth open in disbelief at what Trixie just said. So much so that he barely noticed the green pencil, pink pen and purple eraser magically popping out of his back pocket.

"What did she just say!" the pink pen asked Timmy quietly. She didn't get a response. And neither did Trixie, which made her narrow her eyes and look Timmy up and down.

"Something funny is going on her." said Trixie. She pulled down her turtle neck with one hand pulled out a chain with a silver whistle hanging on it with the other. Timmy saw that it almost glowed…as if by magic. Then he saw the star engraved in the side and knew it was no ordinary whistle…which couldn't be good.

"I know Jorgen really doesn't like to be bothered…" She said as she turned the whistle in her hands, contemplating her next move. "…but I'd feel better if he checked this out. "

"What!" blurted out Timmy and the fairies in unison.

"How could she possible know about Jorgen?" yelled Wanda as she turned to Cosmo.

"I have a better question…WHAT DO WE DO NOW!" panicked Cosmo.

"I want you guys to show yourselves." said Timmy, the last shock seemingly returning his senses.

"WHAT?" yelled Cosmo and Wanda.

"Do it!" Timmy firmly whispered.

"Timmy, have lost your mind! If we reveal ourselves to Trixie, we'll be taken away forever!" said Wanda.

"Yeah, but she obviously knows about you. Trust me. I have a good feeling about this…I think." said Timmy. "Besides, either way you'll be facing Jorgen in about 5 seconds."

"That's crazy…there's no way she could know about…" said Wanda.

"I wish you'd show yourselves!" whispered sternly. Both Cosmo and Wanda shot a horrified look at each other as they shut their eyes, and fought ever instinct in there body to force their wands up.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared above Timmy and Trixie's heads in a magical poof. The two older fairies still had their eyes shut and braced against each other, expecting the worst. But after a few moments, they both opened an eye and peeked at the girl, who now seemed slightly relieved at there appearance. They looked around and waited. Their grip on each other loosened as they realized nothing was happing. Then they looked back at Trixie.

"Oh, thank goodness you guys are here. I was just about…well never mind." said Trixie in an upbeat manner as she tucked the whistle back in it's hiding spot. Then the three fairies watched as Trixie directed her attention from them to Timmy.

"Well…what happened this time?" Trixie said casually as reached out and grabbed Timmy's head, abruptly turning to the side and look in in his ear.

"Well…what?" asked Cosmo slowly as the two fairies glanced at each other.

"I mean what did he wish for this time that made him forget a bunch of stuff…" she asked as she turned Timmy's face back to hers. And much to Timmy's surprise, she reached into his mouth and grabbed his tongue. Timmy let out a gargled noise as she stretched the tongue and examined it.

"Umm" the two fairies said in unison as the glanced at each other and saw the same look of desperation on each others faces. But then their attention was pulled away by loud footsteps heading towards them. Just then the handle to the janitor's closet began to turn. Everyone in the closet let out a small gasp as the door slowly opened. The three fairies then poofed out of sight.

As the door opened all the way the elderly janitor was startled to find the wide eyed kids staring back at him. Timmy and Trixie shifted there eyes to each other for a moment.

"Heo-oh" slurred Timmy. It was then that Trixie realized that she still had Timmy's tongue in her hand. She let go of it apparently and it flew back into Timmy's mouth.

"This…isn't the art classroom!" blurted Trixie as she wiped her hand on her jeans and produced a sheepish grin.

"Well…It used to be…but then they had to make more budget cuts." replied the janitor casually. "…But if your art lovers, I can show you a few of the pieces I've fashioned from broken lunch trays, used light bulbs and other sundries." His face lit up as he push aside some mops and brooms to reveal selves of unidentifiable figures. As he picked one up, Timmy and Trixie noticed that it was still wet, to the point that it started to drip on the floor. "Did you know when you mix sawdust with regurgitated glue, it becomes an even stronger adhesive."

"Wwwoooow!" said Trixie, trying to hid her disgust as she grabbed Timmy by the arm again and lifted up. "That is super interesting…but we don't want to be late for class." Trixie carried Timmy down the hallway.

"I'm available for commissions!" was the last thing they heard as they turned the corner. They went a few more feet down the hallway before Trixie let go of Timmy.

"That was close." said Trixie. "Listen, I'm going to be late for newspaper, but we'll talk about this later, Ok. I'll see you at lunch." With that Trixie leaned in and peck him on the cheek, sending Timmy into another daze. He barley noticed Trixe lingering near him and whispering, " Watch him for me." to seemingly no one in particular. She then turned and trotted down the hallway. "Don't be late…" she shouted as she disappeared around the corner. Timmy stood there a few seconds longer until his trance was broken by a very small but familiar voice coming from his near by locker. Timmy ran over to his locker and after he opened it, stuck his head inside. There he saw his fairies who had again disguised themselves as writing utensils.

"Did you hear that?" said the pink pen.

"Yeah…she totally knows about you guys. And she said she got that fairy whistle has something to do with Jorgen! I don't understand how that could possible happen!" said Timmy as he throw his hands up.

"Neither do we." said Wanda. "It goes against every rule in the book for a child without fairies to know about…well, fairies."

"Man…I wish there was a way to know what else has changed." said Timmy.

"Well you can wish for it but there is one thing. Every child who's ever had a fairy has an record of all the wishes they ever made and, more importantly, the results of the wishes. And as Fairy Godparents, we can request a copy to review." said Wanda.

"A list of all the wishes I **would **and** have **made in this reality? That's perfect!" said Timmy ecstatically. Wanda smiled and turned to Cosmo and Poof.

"I'll go to fairy world Fairy World and…"

"And I'm coming too!" proclaimed Timmy. Wanda turned back to Timmy with a look of surprise.

"Sweetie, you can't do that. Aside from the fact that it's wrong to skip school…" Wanda started. But then out of the corner of her eye she saw Cosmo who had formed a arm out of his pencil body and was now mockingly syncing his hand with her mouth. Wanda then poofed a pencil sharpener, which then started to spin, shaving Cosmo away at a blistering pace.

"Ahh! Gaw! Eha" sputtered Cosmo as Wanda continued over his yells.

"…But if anyone were to see you walking around Fairy World on a school day they would know something's up." finished Wanda.

"I've got to learn everything I can as fast as I can…and I can't do it in school. And who knows what else has changed around here. Fairy World is my best bet." said Timmy. "I wish I had a letter to excuse me from class until lunch." Both Wanda and the pile of pencil shavings that was Cosmo raised their wands and poofed an excuse slip for Timmy. "Thanks guys. I'll be right back." Timmy shut his locker and headed off.

Timmy ran down the hallway to the Principle's office, a smile of his face. he felt like he was once again getting a grip of the situation…that is until he was about to open the door to the office. But his had froze in place as he read the label on the door's window out loud.

"Principle…Crocker!" shouted Timmy in horror. After a moment, he could hear footsteps coming from behind the door. But it was no use. Timmy was still paralyzed by the idea that one of his worst enemies was now the supreme authority in these walls. Timmy prepared himself as the door opened. But instead of the thin, pale and bitter face of Mr. Crocker, Timmy was greeted by a short round woman with a with a huge red beehive hair style standing at the door with a smile.

"Oh, Hello Timmy Turner " said the jolly principle in her usually accent. "I thought I heard someone shrieking in disbelief and horror. What can I do'ya for?"

"Oh, Principle Waxelplax…" said Timmy with relief. Then he noticed that the principle giggled what he said for some reason.

"Oh my! It's been years since anyone has called me that. Well except for the telemarketers. Are you a telemarketer…if you are you forgot the phone." she said as she pointed at Timmy. As the principle broke out into laughter, amused by her own joke, Timmy just sat there with a confused look on his face. But as the principle raised a finger to her face to wiped away a tear from her eye, Timmy caught a glance at the ring on her hand. At that moment a new wave of horrifying visions washed over Timmy.

"So, what you got there?" said Principle Crocker she recover her poise. Timmy, still paralyzed with disgust, could only lift the paper out in front of him. Principle Crocker took the slip from him and read it over for a moment.

"Hmm…that's odd. I've never seen a slip like this before…but it's so sparkly I can't help but except it." said the Principle with delight. "Your excused for the morning. I'll just give Denny-Wenny…I… umm…". The principle stopped herself for a moment. "…mean 'Mr. Croaker' a call…to inform him that you won't be in. If that is all." The slightly embarrassed principle turned and shut her door.

Timmy stood there for a few moments longer before finally shaking himself out of his shock. He ran door the hallway to his locker and swung the door open.

"I wish we were in Fairy World! Now!" Timmy yelled. All three fairies were startled by Timmy, but rather than ask any questions they just raised there wands and where poofed away.

Timmy and the three fairies poofed some where in downtown Fairy World. Cosmo then looked over at Timmy who appeared to be on the brink of vomiting.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" said Cosmo. "I haven't the seen you look that bad since looked out the window that one morning and spotted the Dinkleburgs skinny…"

"Enough!" shouted Timmy. " I don't know how many of these surprises I can take."

"Well then don't turn around then." said Cosmo. Of course Timmy immediately did. And was surprised to see that this was the exact spot in Fairy World that they built his statute after he defeated the darkness. And the Statue was still there, but instead of just himself, it was Timmy and Trixie standing side by side in front of other figures like Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Jorgen, his parents friends and even villains like Dark Lazer and Vicky!

"Here too!" yelled Timmy. Cosmo flew up to the statue and read the plague attached to it out loud: "Dedicated to the individuals responsible for saving Fairy World and the Universe."

"Ah that's wonderful that they included everyone." said Wanda cheerful. "It' really does make you think about…"

"Don't like it. Wish the old one was back." said Timmy bluntly.

"But Timmy…" protested Wanda, but she was cut off as Cosmo flew up and raised his Wand. In a magical poof the statue was replaced with the old one of Timmy standing there with the Fairy Wand Guitar over his head.

"Hmm…you know, now that I think about it…" said Timmy as he motioned for Cosmo to fly closer. Timmy then whispered in his ear and Cosmo raised his wand again. Then the statue was proofed in too one just like it, except for the fact that now Timmy looked much more muscular and Trixie was added again, only this time she was fawning of Timmy.

"Much better." said Timmy

"So much for laying low." grunted Wanda.

"No problem, from now on we'll focus on getting those records." said Timmy.

"Well, there's a problem." said Wanda. "They keep all the records at Fairy Command. Which you know is ran by…"

"Jorgen!" said Cosmo fearfully.

"That's right…" said Wanda " And if you were spotted by…"

"Jorgen!" yelled Cosmo again.

"Yes, Cosmo. He'll know something is up."

"Jorgen!" repeated Cosmo.

"Cosmo! Will you knock that off. We all know who your talking about!" said Wanda angrily. But her mood shifted as she realized something had blocked the sun. She slowly turned around to she was standing in the shadow of a giant fairy, his body bulging with muscles and a stern look on his face.

"My ears are burning!" said the Fairy in a low monotone voice as he glared at the three fairies and young boy.

"Jorgen!" yelled Timmy and Wanda.

"That's what I was saying."


End file.
